Kaecilius
Kaecilius is a Marvel Comics character that appears as the secondary antagonist in the 2016 Marvel Studios film, Doctor Strange. He is a former student of the Ancient One. However, after becoming disillusioned by her teachings, Kaecilius left the order of the Mystic Arts and founded his own group of Zealots, determined to defeat the Ancient One and bring immortality to the world by bringing the Dark Dimension to Earth. Kaecilius was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background After losing his wife and son, Kaecilius sought out the Ancient One in Kamar-Taj and joined the Masters of the Mystic Arts. However, after becoming disillusioned by her teachings, Kaecilius left the order and became determined to defeat the Ancient One and bring immortality to the world by bringing Dormammu of the Dark Dimension to consume Earth. He also founded a band of students who were also disenchanted, called the Zealots, though only one member is known, Lucian Aster. Personality The basis of Kaecilius' life and goals was to bring the Dark Dimension to Earth and do what he perceived as saving the world from time and death. Rather than accepting that death was a natural part of life, he cited that time destroyed everything. Despite this, he considered the lives he himself took as meaningless. He was a cruel, bitter, ruthless, obsessed, and nihilistic man driven solely by his goal of creating life without end by surrendering his homeworld to Dormammu. His apathy caused him to have no regard for his fellow Zealots, though he did bother to rescue Blonde Zealot from the desert after she failed him. He was delusional and proud, unable to see that the Ancient One did what was necessary to protect life, instead of just endlessly creating it. Physical appearance Kaecilius was a stunningly handsome middle-aged man with a tall and muscular build and smooth grey-white long hair. After hailing Dormammu over the stolen book of power, his eyes became disfigured and purple-colored, while a red mark formed in the center of his forehead. Appearances ''Doctor Strange'' Kaecilius and his Zealots stole a book of power from the Ancient One, narrowly escaping from her. Inside a church, they hailed Dormammu and received markings upon their foreheads and deformations around their eyes. With his followers, Kaecilius moved to destroy the three Sanctums keeping Dormammu away from Earth, killing the Ancient One in the process but losing most of his men to her in his efforts. Going to the third sanctum in Hong Kong, the Zealots were nearly stopped when newcomer Doctor Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse their actions, making them start all over again. Aggravated, Kaecilius and the two female Zealots that had survived the ordeal to this point worked together to send a wave of energy through the city to incapacitate their enemies, leaving no one to oppose the Zealots or to prevent Dormammu's arrival. However, Strange flew into the sky and into the Dark Dimension, where he forced Dormammu into a bargain to take Kaecilius and the female Zealots and never return. Just as Kaecilius and the others realized what was going on, Dormammu turned all three of them into Mindless Ones, to live in utter horrific torment for all eternity. Gallery Screenshots Doctor Strange 57.jpg Doctor-Strange-19.png Doctor Strange 55.jpg Doctor Strange 103.jpg Doctor Strange 102.jpg Doctor Strange 106.jpg Doctor Strange 53.jpg Doctor Strange 52.jpg Doctor Strange 114.jpg DS HD VFX 13.png|Kaecilius' fate. Promotional Doctor Strange - Spanish Poster 5.jpg Dr. Strange - Textless - Kaecilius.jpg Doctor Strange - Blue Poster.jpg Behind the scenes Doctor Strange BTS Mads Mikkelsen 5.jpg Merchandise doctor-strange-funko-pop-kaecilius.jpg Funko-Dorbz-Doctor-Strange.jpg Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Sorcerers Category:Acquired characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first